One Last Night/Betrayal
by Icy Riddle
Summary: The turning point in the lives of the "Fab 5." Part of the "Chain"


One Last Night (aka Betrayal)  
  
The six sat around a tiny fire in a small house in Godric's Hollow. Sirius and Icy, Remus, James and Lily, and Peter. Peter would be the secret keeper for the Potters. Only him, the Potters, and Sirius knew. It was a life saving secret. It should save them from the Dark Lord Voldemort. Then a tiny wail came from the small chair. The tiny baby who had been sleeping there had woken, and he wanted his mother. Lily scooped him up and sat down with the baby. Sirius looked sad, Remus looked tired and pained, and Peter showed little emotion whatsoever. James and Lily were extremely stressed and exhausted. Just staying alive took most of their time, and baby Harry still needed care. Icy looked up, and Sirius hugged her. The two were set to be married soon, even though Sirius hd propsed 3 years ago before they were out of school. It was hard for both of them and Icy was trying hard to escape th ewrath of Voldemort expecially; he was her father, but seemed to have no reason to kill his own flesh and blood.  
  
Remus got up first, saying he really needed sleep and wished them the best of luck with the Fidelius Charm. Peter lounged on the couch, the same emotionless face watching him leave, when Remus wished him a goodnight.  
  
Peter was also the first to speak. "So, my bets are he's the spy. I can't see why, but as it's certainly not James or Lily that leaves Sirius, myself, Remus, and Icy, although she probably has let a ltittle loose anyway. And she'd be dead if she knew anything."  
  
"I swear Peter. Does birth have anything to do with a person's life if they choose not to live that way. I HAVE MET MY FATHER TWICE! And both times he tried to curse me. I AM NOT REVEALING INFORMATION TO VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Peter shuddered and turned to Sirius. "And Sirius, you have too much at stake, don't you? A life, a wife, and great powers. And your not the kind of guy that would be working for someone like that." Sirius gazed at peter, but his gaze didn't stop, he wasn't looking at Peter, just around him.  
  
  
Peter continued, "And I myself wouldn't be an asset to any dark wizard. You-Know-Who would never dream of using me!" Sirius narrowed his eyes at Peter, but realized the obvious person was Remus. But, Remus was most of what they had worked all their spare time on at school. He had no reason to go to the dark side. Nothing at all. It couldn't even help him with being a werewolf! And that was the only thing he ever complained about! He had no reason at all. But it was obvious.  
  
Harry cooed and Sirius smiled. Icy was bouncing the tot in her lap, apparantly trying to soothe her nerves. Icy handed the toddler back to Lily and stood.  
  
"I must be going. I have no reason to stay, I'll get back to Hogwarts with Minnie. See you later Sirius. Love ya. Love all of ya'll. She gave Harry a pat on the head, took three steps forward and disappartated on the last. Sirius called it her signature, her way of closing a meeting. Peter and Sirius were left with the Potters.  
  
"I'll be seeing you three, James, Harry, Lily. Stay safe and you Peter, tell anyone and I'll knock your brain to Mars. And then I'll kill you. It's a promise. See ya bud." Sirius apparated to Diagon Alley where he picked up some subs and drinks for dinner for the three of them. He and Icy stayed at Hogwarts with Minerva McGonagall, Sirius's older sister. And then in a flash he was outside Hogwarts and walking through the giant front doors.  
  
Icy hadn't gone to Hogwarts as planned. She climbed onto the roof of the next house under her invisibility charm and waited. Peter walked out with a smug smile on his face several minutes later. She mounted the broom she always carried and flew after him invisibly. He dissapparated soon and Icy cursed. She then apparated to Hogwarts and went up to the tower.  
  
~*~  
  
"JAMES! LILY! NOO!!!"  
  
They were awoken by the voice of Dumbledore, the first time they had ever heard him scream. The rushed to where he sat, obviously after collapsing. Icy ran to him, Sirius had been gone for a while, he had left a ntoe about bussiness or somthing.  
  
"Albus! What in heaven is it?"  
  
"Voldemort has attacked the Potters."  
  
"They survived, right?"  
  
"No. Only Harry made it."  
  
Icy kness buckled and she was sent headlong into the floor. Albus stroked her head and numbly looked over the note from Hagrid, that had been delivered nearly momentarily by a falcon.  
  
"But Icy, Voldemort's powers broke on Harry. His powers don't surpass that of a muggle. Harry beat Voldemort! The dark days are over!"  
  
"I have to go! I love you Albus, stay safe, I have to go."  
  
"Wait, Icy. Who was there secret keeper? The only was this could have happened is if he told."  
  
"Sirius..." Her voice broke and she grabbed her broom, nearly toppling off the Astronomy deck in her hurry to get away.  
  
~*~  
  
Icy landed while it was still dark. The street of Godric's Hollow was still dark and deserted. Sirius's enchanted Harley stood near the house and Hagrid was bumbling around through the wreckage.  
  
"Wreckage?" she muttered in shock. The house was leveled and steaming. He must have just left. Sirius apparated right in frontof her and she grabbed his cloak. She was hurting so bad she hit him. Her fist dug into his cheek, her wedding ring snapping from the force. He swung his arm around, the tiny dog pendent braclet digging into her cheek.. Blood trickled down her cheek. [This becomes a scar of a strangley shaped "S" in the future]  
  
"Icy? What? Why?" He muttered, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You filthy, dirty, lying, betraying son-of-a---" She began but Hagrid bounded from the rubble.  
  
"I have him! He's ok!" he said joyfully. They both rushed forward . The tiny baby was staring at them with his mother's dark emerald eyes. Hagrid muttered sadly.  
  
"What a cut." Sirius said blankly, wiping Harry's forehead with his cloak. It was a perfect lightning bolt.  
  
"Hagrid. We are Harry's godparents."  
  
"Not anymore you #@$!@%&. I will never marry you after this. How could you?"  
  
Sirius stared at her with those deep eyes she had loved for so long. "I didn't it was..."  
  
"Don't lie to me Sirius! I know the truth."  
  
"No you don't!" Icy wailed. Hagrid butted in.  
  
"I gut stic orters frem Dumbledore. Hez gits ter finl sey." [I got strict orders from... He gets the final say] hagrid said and Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Take the Harley Hagrid, if even Icy doesn't trust me I won't be needing it much longer. He turned and began to walk down the street. She saw him unclench his fist that held a tiny, bent and broken diamond ring. Icy looked away, her raw emotions driving her into a frenzy.  
  
Icy leapt onto her broom and swung for Knockturn Alley.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. I think that you have gone to far. WHY DID YOU KILL THE POTTERS AND HOW DID YOU GET SIRIUS TO SPY FOR YOU?" Lucius looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's simple. They wouldn't let Voldemort kill Harry and Sirius isn't our spy. You have met our spy though. Meet Peter Pettigrew Mrs. Riddle."  
  
"It's Ms. and I am going to kill that---"  
  
Lucius Malfoy sneered and said curtly. "I'm sorry MS. Riddle, and I'm sorry I have to do this to the daugther of Voldemort... FELICIDCRATUS!"  
  
Icy head spun and she toppled to the floor. They last thing she saw as the eyes of Voldemort's right hand man and spy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Meow?" Said an ginger colored cat. It wondered towards Diagon Alley. Across it's face was a scar that curved on both ends like an "S." It crept out of the alley and into muggle London.  
  
~*~  
  
The cat walked into a dark alley, looking for something to eat. A puny man with a wand raced past. And then she saw him. Racing after the man was the dark-haired, dark-skinned, really cute guy she loved. ( : It was Sirius Black. He raced past her and out of the alley into a busy street.  
  
"SIRIUS, How could you?" he taunted. And Icy soon realized it was Peter Pettigrew. "Betray the POTTERS?"   
  
"PETER! IT WAS YOU!"  
  
Peter pointed his wand at Sirius's chest. And then screamed so loud the people on the street stopped. The looked befuddled as Peter drew another wand. The cat hissed wildly, but to no avail. Peter screamed:  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE SIRIUS! YOU BETRAYED THE POTTERS! IT IS YOUR FAULT! AND ALL SHOULD KNOW THIS, DIE! ERADIBLASATICA!"  
  
The cat saw a bloddy finger drop to the ground right before he said this. The large ginger cat was blown several feet baclwards by the explosion. Sirius toppled back near the cat. Peter Pettigrew transformed into a rat and crept down the gaping sewer line. The cat stumbled up as Sirius clammored to a standing position.  
  
"Shoo kitty... go home." He whispered before a man on a broom swooped down in front of him.  
  
"Sirius Black, why I never thought. You are under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and being in league with You-Know-Who. You have the right to remain silent and no right to transform, curse, or harm me."  
  
Several more wizards swooped down and bound Sirius. The cat threw herself at them, but was shooed away and then locked in a box when it continued fighting for Sirius Black.  
  
"To Azkaban with this nut." Sirius's usually calm manner had disentigrated. A chuckle escaped him mouth. And then he roared with laughter. Icy could almost feel shock and betrayal flowing with the waves of laughter. 'He just snapped' she thought. 'He couldn't take it anymore.'  
  
The cat curled up in her box and barely remembered someone carrying her away.  
  
NOTE: This is Part of Chain and is self-contained as well as part of the larger story. Soon it will all fall into place. If I made a mistake in my facts, kindly say so and leave an email if you want questions answered. Icy Riddle is my only original character and she is very involved in the past of the Fab 5. Peter is kinda like Colin Creevey to Harry in most of my fanfics, but a little closer. Try hard not to be mean…  



End file.
